Les soeurs loufoques
by tilunarou
Summary: 2 soeurs déjantées, des centaines de prétendants. Qui va être l'heureux élu?


**Marginality Contest**

**Nom de plume:**** Tilunarou**  
**Titre de l'histoire**: Les sœurs loufoques  
**Disclaimer**** : **  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**OOooooOOooooOO**

Dans le royaume de Volterra, en Italie, vivaient deux gentilles et belles princesses qui attendaient sagement le Prince Charmant afin de vivre heureuses et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants...

_Non mais franchement! Vous croyez que c'est ainsi que commencent les fictions ? Soyons sérieux, et reprenons !_

En réalité, les princesses de Volterra étaient deux jeunes filles complètement déjantées. Elles étaient célibataires depuis bien longtemps car elles étaient beaucoup trop exigeantes pour trouver l'homme parfait. Tout le royaume était au courant de leur excentricité et de leurs habitudes plutôt « bizarres ». Ainsi, les habitants ne furent-ils pas surpris lorsque les princesses demandèrent à tous les hommes qui avaient plus ou moins le même âge qu'elles de se présenter au Palais pour une soirée privée.

Une missive avait été envoyée dans tous les foyers, afin que chaque homme de cette ville soit tenu informé, et puisse se libérer pour ce jour-là. Cependant, la lettre ne leur laissait pas beaucoup le choix.

_« Mesdemoiselles Jane et Tanya Volturi vous convient à une soirée privée _

_le samedi 14 août à 19h._

_Votre présence est plus que désirée et toute absence serait un déshonneur envers votre royaume._

_Cordialement. »_

L'évènement avait fait courir plusieurs rumeurs, et avait beaucoup fait parler les habitants de Volterra. Mais personne ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que voulaient exactement les princesses. Elles étaient très étranges, froides et n'apparaissaient que très rarement en public. Des rumeurs avaient même raconté qu'elles étaient tellement laides qu'elles n'osaient pas se montrer à leurs sujets. Le lendemain, Jane et Tanya avaient fait une apparition publique afin de démentir les rumeurs et de prouver qu'elles étaient belles et désirables.

Et elles l'étaient ! Elles se ressemblaient tellement que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient jumelles. Jane était un peu plus jeune que sa sœur, mais pas moins jolie pour autant. Elles arboraient toutes deux une magnifique chevelure blonde et bouclée, laquelle encadrait leurs yeux couleur ébène. Ce regard sombre contrastait avec la pâleur de leur peau, ce qui pouvait les rendre vraiment effrayantes. Toutes deux avaient un caractère assez trempé, et elles avaient pour habitude de tout faire pour arriver à leur fin. Ce qui leur valait parfois les foudres de leurs parents et de leur entourage.

Jane et Tanya s'en fichaient royalement, et clamaient haut et fort ce qu'elles pensaient, au grand dam de leurs parents. Elles prenaient bon nombre de décisions sans eux, et cette soirée était encore un de leurs nombreux caprices.

Aro et Irina Volturi avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'elles ne fassent pas cette bêtise, mais les filles avaient lutté jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et acceptent leur requête. Aro avait soupiré lourdement en se massant les tempes.

« Bien, bien, mes filles chéries, faites donc ! Mais ne nous mêlez pas, votre mère et moi, à tout ceci si nous devons être la risée du royaume ! Prenez vos responsabilités ! Après tout, vous êtes majeures. »

Elles avaient sauté de joie partout et avaient ordonné que des lettres soient envoyées dans tous les foyers qui comptaient au moins un homme âgé entre dix-huit et trente ans. Les courriers avaient été envoyés quinze jours auparavant et la soirée devait avoir lieu ce soir. Jane et Tanya étaient toutes excitées et avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à essayer de trouver « la » robe qui conviendrait pour cet événement qui allait changer le cours de leur vie.

Quelques heures avant le début de la réception, les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réception afin de mettre au point les derniers petits détails.

« Voilà la liste des invités, Jane. J'ai fait une sorte de classement car il y a dans cette liste des mecs qui auraient franchement dû s'abstenir de venir, crois-moi ! » ricana Tanya.

« Ooooh que oui ! Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley ! Franchement ! A quoi ils pensent avec leurs têtes de boutonneux ? Comment va-t-on les sélectionner ? »

« On peut déjà faire une pré-sélection maintenant. Nous connaissons tous les garçons de ce royaume, Jane. Et nous savons qui en vaut la peine et qui retournera illico chez ses parents. »

« Certains ne se sont pas montrés ici depuis longtemps, ils peuvent avoir changé ! » dit Jane, soucieuse.

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu' on se montrera à eux uniquement lorsqu'ils seront tous là. Nous surveillerons leur arrivée grâce à la caméra située dans l'entrée et nous pourrons d'ores et déjà rayer des noms sur cette fichue liste. A la fin de la soirée, il faudra nous mettre d'accord sur trois garçons, lesquels passeront ensuite les tests... » annonça Tanya, fière d'elle.

« Tanya, tes idées sont géniales ! Bon, pour ma part, je commence déjà à rayer des noms, c'est d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! Faisons-le ensemble. Si nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un choix, nous le laisserons sur la liste. Ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! » applaudit Jane.

Les jeunes-femmes se mirent vite d'accord sur les personnes à radier aussitôt. Elles s'étaient montrées un peu cruelles et sans cœur, mais elles ne s' appelaient pas Volturi pour rien ! Il y aurait tellement de monde qu'il fallait savoir faire des choix et vite. Seulement trois hommes resteraient pour les tests. Après les trois jours de test, il n'en restera plus que deux : un pour Jane, un pour Tanya. Ainsi, elles espéraient en faire des futurs rois, voire des futurs pères.

Lorsque la liste des « rescapés » fut prête et que l'organisation de la soirée et des jours à venir fut mise au point, elles partirent se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives. Les sœurs avaient donné la liste des « radiés » au majordome qui avait pour mission de leur dire de rentrer chez eux, sans discuter ! Elles allaient encore passer pour des marginales, mais ça leur était égal. Elles étaient les princesses, et elles établissaient les règles. Point final.

L'heure de l'arrivée des prétendants était venue et les sœurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les regarder arriver depuis le poste de vidéo surveillance. Équipées d'une oreillette, elles disaient au majordome s'il fallait ou non laisser pénétrer les « rescapés » dans le Palais. En voyant la tête déconfite de James et Laurent alors qu'ils étaient priés, sous ordre des princesses, de rentrer chez eux, elles éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Leurs moqueries et leur sadisme perdura pendant encore presque une heure, au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient. Certains garçons avaient vraiment mal vieilli et d'autres avaient franchement empiré !

Lorsque la sélection fut terminée, il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine d'invités. Elles avaient dû en éliminer facilement les trois-quart ! Tant pis si elles passaient pour des filles dérangées auprès de la population. Après tout, ces choix pouvaient peut-être changer le courant de leur vie. L'un d'eux pouvait être leur prince charmant...

Alors que les « élus » profitaient du buffet, les princesses furent annoncées par le Majordome. Elles étaient radieuses, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des hommes présents dans la salle. Les sœurs étaient resplendissantes : Jane portait une magnifique robe bustier rose, sertie de perles et de diamants sur le haut du décolleté ainsi qu'à la taille. La robe la moulait parfaitement jusqu'aux hanches puis s'évasait complètement jusqu'aux pieds, cachant les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait en dessous. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa beauté était presque inhumaine et elle marchait d'une démarche assurée, telle une véritable princesse.

Tanya portait une robe blanche uniquement retenue par un cordon brodé de couleur argent noué autour du cou. Le vêtement était légèrement cintré en haut puis retombait gracieusement au sol. Le décolleté était joli et laissait entrevoir sa généreuse poitrine, sans être trop vulgaire. Tout comme sa sœur, sa chevelure dorée était lâchée et tombait sur ses épaules nues. Son corps parfait pouvait aisément être deviné sous sa robe lorsqu'elle marchait.

Un silence de cathédrale envahit la salle de réception des Volturi et accueillit les princesses. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur elles et les suivaient sans sourciller. Elles montèrent sur une sorte d'estrade où était posé un micro derrière lequel elle prirent place.

« Bienvenue à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux. » dit Tanya d'une voix claire et forte. « Ma sœur et moi nous avons tous conviés ici afin de mieux connaître notre population masculine, et, le cas échéant, de choisir trois prétendants au trône de Volterra. »

Des murmures d'incompréhension se firent entendre. Les garçons parlaient entre eux, surpris par cette annonce. Certains avaient peur d'avoir mal compris, d'autres ne comprenaient pas à quoi rimait cette mascarade.

« Messieurs, Messieurs, un peu de silence ! » annonça la petite voix rocailleuse de Jane. « Nous sommes conscientes que cette façon de faire est quelque peu loufoque, marginale ou... bizarre, mais c'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de faire ! Alors si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez toujours tourner les talons et sortir du Palais. Personne ne vous retiendra. » s'agaça-t-elle.

Deux hommes suivirent ses conseils. Tanya en profita pour rayer leurs noms sur la liste, en toute discrétion.

« Bien. Tous les hommes ici présents accepteront donc toutes nos volontés pour nous conquérir et nous satisfaire. Dans tous les sens du terme. (Murmures). Les épreuves de ce soir seront la danse, la politesse et la galanterie. (Nouveaux murmures). Nous sommes conscientes que vous êtes beaucoup et que nous ne sommes que deux. Pour cette raison, nous avons convié quelques filles à cette soirée afin d'occuper les moins doués de vous tous ! » dit Tanya fièrement.

« Nous prendrons en compte tout ce qu'il se passera lorsque nous danserons. L'agilité, la conversation, l'habillement, l'hygiène, le comportement. Alors Messieurs soyez inventifs et attentifs ! » ajouta Jane.

« Si nous vous disons de quitter les lieux, faites-le sans discuter ! Où la sécurité se chargera de vous ! Soyez-en sûrs ! » compléta Jane.

« Passez une bonne soirée Messieurs, et bonne chance ! » dirent-elles en cœur.

Pour l'occasion, un superbe buffet avait été dressé, et des serviteurs faisaient le service. Les jeune-filles dont avait parlé Tanya arrivèrent et se postèrent sur des chaises, attendant qu'on les invite à danser. Edward Cullen avait été le premier à inviter Tanya à danser, tandis que Jane valsait avec Démétri. Les cavaliers se succédèrent les uns après les autres et certains partirent sous l'ordre franc et sans appel des princesses Volturi.

Les filles s'étaient faites écraser les pieds, peloter les fesses ou encore triturer les cheveux ! Jane s'était demandé des centaines de fois ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris dans les règles imposées au début de la soirée. Elle avait même giflé Seth Clearwater lorsque ce dernier lui avait pincé les fesses après lui avoir susurré un _'tu sais que t'es bonne ma chérie ?'_. Jane voulait bien croire qu'elle cherchait un mec, mais quand même pas un petit minet mal poli !

La soirée touchait à sa fin et il restait moins de dix hommes présents dans la salle de réception. Les jeunes-femmes s'étaient excusées auprès de leurs hôtes, prétextant qu'il leur fallait se repoudrer le nez. Les hommes n'étaient bien sûr pas dupes, et savaient qu'elles allaient faire leur choix. Ils se mirent à discuter et fanfaronner entre eux, tout en buvant une dernière coupe de champagne. A leur retour, les jeunes-femmes reprirent place derrière le micro et annoncèrent les prénoms des vainqueurs.

« Pour des raisons qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, nous avons décidé de ne garder que trois d'entre vous.» expliqua Jane.

« Il est évident que ces trois personnes nous plaisent à toutes les deux, et pour les départager nous avons mis en place des épreuves afin de prouver qu'ils peuvent être l'homme idéal, prêt pour régner à nos côtés. »

« Si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas d'accord avec ces règles, qu'il s'en aille maintenant ! » ajouta Jane. « Bien ! Je vois que vous êtes tous raisonnables. Les vainqueurs sont: Emmett McCarthy, Carlisle Cullen et Paul Yiruma. Les autres, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. La fête est finie ! » claqua la voix de Jane.

« Messieurs, veuillez nous suivre, les domestiques vont vous montrer vos appartements pour la nuit. » annonça Tanya calmement. « Reposez-vous, demain sera une rude journée. Nous vous attendons en cuisine à huit heures sonnantes. Bonne nuit Messieurs. »

Ils remercièrent et saluèrent les princesses, puis rejoignirent leurs appartements. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de l'annonce des sœurs et se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Comment cela était-il possible ? Devenir un Prince en quelques jours ? Évidemment, les filles Volturi étaient très belles, mais ils ne les connaissaient pas du tout. D'un autre côté, s'ils avaient été choisis c'était qu'ils plaisaient aux princesses. Parmi toute la population masculine de Volterra ils avaient été choisis eux ! Ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, se demandant ce que les princesses avaient inventé pour le lendemain. Leurs esprits fourmillaient et des idées plus dingues les unes que les autres traversèrent leurs cerveaux fumants durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent en cuisine à huit heures. Les garçons furent mis dans le bain des épreuves directement.

« Bonjour les garçons. » les accueillit Jane. « Nous tenons à vous féliciter. Aucun de vous n'a tenté de trouver nos chambres cette nuit ! »

Ils sourirent car, bien sûr, ils y avaient tous pensé. Mais ils avaient eu trop peur de se faire renvoyer ou de mourir d'atroces souffrances !

« Ça aurait été une erreur impardonnable ! Le moment des nuits torrides n'est pas encore là. » ajouta Tanya. « Donc, puisque vous êtes en forme, vous allez préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nous mangerons tous ensemble quand ce sera prêt. »

La matinée se passa sans encombres, si ce n'est qu' Emmett brûla les œufs brouillés de Jane et les toasts de Tanya. Il savait que la cuisine n'était pas faite pour lui, mais au moins il avait essayé. Il s'était rattrapé en confectionnant une petite salade de fruits et du thé à la cerise, comme le lui avait appris sa mère il y a longtemps.

Les sœurs surent à cet instant précis qu'il serait difficile de n'en choisir qu'un. Bien sûr, elles n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Elles devaient rester stoïques et impassibles même si leurs corps de rêve ne les laissaient pas du tout indifférentes. Elles savaient qu'elles devraient garder leur image de sœurs loufoques jusqu'au bout, imposant des règles plus folles les unes que les autres.

En milieu de matinée, Jane et Tanya annoncèrent aux garçons la suite du programme. Les « épreuves » allaient s'étaler sur trois jours et trois soirs. Ainsi, chaque princesse pourrait profiter de chaque garçon. Les soirées allaient se dérouler de la façon suivante : le candidat convié devait organiser la soirée « idéale » pour sa cavalière afin de lui prouver qu'il était digne de devenir prince un jour.

« Faites nous rêver ! Soyez attentionnés, créatifs, romantiques, voire entreprenants ! » avait dit Jane.

Tanya précisa que sa voiture allait avoir besoin d'une vidange et que celle de Jane avait un pneu crevé. Ces détails devaient être réglés avant le début de la soirée puisque les garçons auraient besoin de ces voitures pour venir les chercher et les amener au lieu qu'ils auraient choisi.

**Première soirée. Paul - Tanya Emmett – Jane.**

Faire la vidange de la voiture avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Paul, et il n'avait donc pas perdu de temps. Il avait réservé une table au Spa de Volterra car avant le dîner, massages et bains à remous étaient au programme. Son ami Jacob Black travaillait au Spa en tant que garçon de café et il lui avait donc été aisé de faire toutes les réservations nécessaires pour la princesse. Paul avait loué un smoking et s'était présenté à Tanya, une rose rouge à la main. La jeune-femme avait été très impressionnée car Paul était connu à Volterra pour être bagarreur, nerveux et impulsif. Le voir là, devant chez elle, se conduire comme un vrai gentleman lui avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle monte en voiture et la conduisit au Spa où il lui demanda d'aller choisir une tenue de bain à la boutique pendant qu'il finaliserait les arrangements de la soirée. Ils furent reçus comme des rois, et profitèrent de tous les avantages de l'établissement. Si Tanya avait dû sélectionner son moment préféré, ça aurait été celui où Paul l'avait taquinée pendant le bain de boue. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et elle avait apprécié que le garçon lui effleure parfois les fesses ou les seins, alors qu'ils s'amusaient comme deux gamins à se faire des chatouilles. Elle avait elle aussi laissé ses doigts traîner, parfois délibérément pour jauger ses réactions. Dès lors, elle avait vu l'étincelle briller dans son regard, causant un petit quelque chose dans son bas ventre.

Le repas avait été délicieux, et, étonnement, Paul se trouvait être quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il ne le savait pas mais leur conversation était enregistrée avec un dictaphone et ainsi, Tanya pourrait tout réécouter pour mieux le « noter » par la suite. Elle glissa de nombreuses questions dans la conversation, afin de mieux connaître Paul, à tous les niveaux. Il avait assuré être aussi doué en mécanique que dans la pratique du cunnilingus, de ne pas être intéressé par le sport et d'aimer aller au cinéma pour voir des films inconnus au bataillon. Ils rirent beaucoup et parlèrent jusqu'à total épuisement de leur énergie. Il la raccompagna chez elle, sans rien entreprendre d'autre que de lui déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres. Elle frémit alors qu'il lui souhaita une bonne nuit de sa voix suave et rauque.

Emmett avait réparé la roue de Jane en un tour de main. Il n'avait prévu aucune réservation pour ce soir. Ils iraient au restaurant italien où il avait l'habitude d'aller et il trouverait une place en un tour de main ! L'improvisation était son mantra et il ne comptait pas changer ça. Après s'être douché, il enfila un pantalon et une chemise, acheta un bouquet de fleurs en bas de son immeuble et arriva chez Jane, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle trouva sa tenue un peu sommaire pour un premier rendez-vous mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, elle connaissait bien Emmett et elle savait quel genre de garçon il était. Elle était toujours aussi impressionnée par sa carrure et son cœur loupa un battement quand il lui proposa son bras pour l'accompagner à sa voiture. Il n'était pas très bavard, ce qui agaça un peu Jane qui dut lui forcer la main pour qu'il parle un peu. Le restaurant où il l'amena était petit et pas très chaleureux, même si des musiciens vinrent plusieurs fois leur jouer des sérénades avec leurs violons. Jane avait elle aussi un dictaphone qui enregistrait tout, et elle apprit sans surprises qu' Emmett aimait beaucoup le sport et qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde une finale de Superbowl à la télévision. Jane se rembrunit et il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il savait faire monter une fille au septième ciel rien qu'avec sa langue et qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais au lit avec lui ! Les conversations tournèrent autour de la famille et du mariage, et sur ce point ils étaient d'accord de dire que c'était la chose la plus importante de la vie.

Jane fut rassurée, et la soirée se termina sous le signe de la légèreté. Il l'avait faite beaucoup rire, et elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de frotter son pied contre le sien ou d'attraper sa main sur la table mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser envahir son espace. C'est ainsi qu'elle était et même si l'enjeu de ces rendez-vous était de taille, elle ne se laisserait pas tenter maintenant. Il réussit tout de même à la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, sur le perron du Palais. Elle fut surprise par cet élan de tendresse, mais se laissa finalement aller quelques instants.

**Deuxième soirée. Tanya – Emmett Jane – Carlisle.**

Tanya espérait vraiment qu' Emmett allait mieux faire que la veille. Il avait plutôt intérêt à la surprendre car l'italien du coin ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Certes, Emmett avait un cœur en or mais il fallait tout de même plus pour devenir Prince. Jane avait envié la soirée de sa sœur avec Paul. Ça avait été une vraie révélation. Elles avaient épluché toutes les discussions enregistrées avec le dictaphone, et avait pris des notes dans un calepin.

Après avoir fait la vidange de la voiture, Emmett amena la princesse jouer au bowling, ce qui était vraiment une expérience inattendue. Il lui avait montré comment tenir la boule et quelle position prendre pour bien la lancer. Il avait posé sa main dans le creux de ses reins, ce qui l'avait fait légèrement frémir. Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ni jouer ni tenir debout. Tanya fut surprise d'apprécier ce genre de rendez-vous, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait imaginé vivre ça. Il l'amena ensuite dans un restaurant français où ils dégustèrent les plats les plus succulents et les plus réputés de France. Elle ne le savait pas mais un ami du père d' Emmett tenait ce restaurant et lui avait proposé d'amener sa cavalière dîner. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or alors il avait tout de suite accepté, sachant qu'il gagnerait beaucoup de points en amenant Tanya ici. Leurs conversations furent animées et intéressantes, à plusieurs niveaux. Emmett découvrit ainsi d'autres facettes de la personnalité de Tanya, la princesse loufoque du royaume de Volterra. Elle s'avérait vraiment douce, gentille et très agréable. Une image bien différente de ce que le peuple pensait d'elle !

Au moment de la quitter, devant la porte du château, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, tout en la serrant contre elle. Surprise par cette étreinte, elle poussa un petit soupir entendu qui amena Emmett à penser qu'elle était déçue. Il lui attrapa alors le menton, leva son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, lesquelles étaient douces et pulpeuses. Puis, il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura un « bonne nuit belle Tanya. » avant de la laisser rentrer chez elle, légèrement interloquée.

Carlisle avait eu du mal à changer la roue de la voiture, mais il y était parvenu tout de même. Jane passait une très agréable soirée avec lui. Il était un peu plus âgé que les deux autres prétendants et elle pouvait sans nul doute dire qu'il savait y faire avec les femmes. Ses yeux étaient tellement beaux que l'on pouvait facilement s'y perdre ou s'y noyer. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de posé et de mature, ce qui plaisait à la jeune-fille. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un tempérament d'apparence si calme cachait bien souvent un tempérament de feu, surtout au niveau sexuel. Sa petite culotte avait été foutue à la minute où il s'était présenté chez elle en costumes blanc et lui avait tendu un énorme bouquet de roses blanches. Elle avait rougi violemment, pour la première fois de sa vie et avait marmotté un « merci » rapide. Carlisle amena Jane au nord de Volterra, là où coulait une rivière et où il était tout à fait possible de faire un pique-nique nocturne, gourmand et ludique. S'asseoir le soir dans l'herbe pour manger paraissait étrange à Jane, mais Carlisle sut trouver les mots juste pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Le repas était délicieux et la soirée fila à toute allure. Le coucher du soleil avait été spectaculaire, tel que jamais Jane n'en avait vu. Le jeune-homme avait ensuite amené la jeune-femme en balade en calèche, au clair de lune, afin de pouvoir discuter et échanger sur leur vision du futur. Jane avait été agréablement surprise par l'envie de Carlisle de fonder une famille. Il désirait des enfants et lorsqu'il les aurait, il jurait de les protéger au profit de sa propre vie. Ce récit émut tellement Jane qu'elle prit la main chaude et accueillante de Carlisle dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il sourit et porta leurs mains jointes à sa bouche afin de déposer sur celle de sa cavalière un doux baiser empli de promesses.

**Troisième soirée : Tanya – Carlisle Jane – Paul **

Après le récit de Jane, Tanya avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Carlisle. Cet homme était quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait. Mais peut-être avait-il une préférence pour Jane et ne serait donc pas aussi avenant et attentif avec elle. Elle se trompait ! C'était mal connaître Carlisle Cullen, qui ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il voulait amener la princesse en croisière sur un fleuve mais comme il n'y avait pas ce genre d'activités à Volterra, il vint la chercher un peu plus tôt pour la conduire dans une ville voisine. Faire la vidange avait été un calvaire, alors il comptait bien se rattraper. De ce fait, rien ne manquait : les musiciens, les fleurs, les danseurs. Rien que pour eux. Une soirée privée, en tête à tête, avec un menu léger mais succulent à souhait. Carlisle n'avait rien omis, et il espérait que la princesse apprécierait.

Elle avait été un peu surprise de devoir rouler aussi longtemps, mais il avait su rester muet face à ses nombreuses questions. Elle aimait le fait que l'on puisse lui résister. Ça rendait Carlisle vraiment intéressant, et elle savait qu'elle devrait creuser le personnage. Elle allait donc le travailler au corps pour dénicher toute information intéressante sur lui. Le dîner avait été riche en questionnements et en sous-entendus, ce qui amusa beaucoup Carlisle. Il était resté très gentleman mais ses yeux transpiraient la luxure et l'envie, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Tanya. Elle prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai depuis assez longtemps pour que Carlisle ne désire qu'une seule chose : la prendre sur cette table, durement. Malgré ses efforts pour chasser cette idée de sa tête, il était toujours aussi à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Tanya était très amusée de le voir se tortiller discrètement sur sa chaise. « Au moins, je lui fais de l'effet ! » pensa-t-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans la voiture, la main de Carlisle se perdit plusieurs fois sur les cuisses de la princesse, laquelle en frémit de plaisir, malgré ses tentatives pour rester de marbre. Il faisait désormais très chaud dans la voiture, et tous deux furent soulagés d'arriver au Palais. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Tanya se rua presque à l'intérieur après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son cavalier. Il resta planté là quelques instants, abasourdi, se demandant à quel jeu jouait cette petite peste de princesse.

Jane s'était prise à rêver d'une soirée idéale avec Paul. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, qu'elle avait stressé une partie de la journée. C'était une grande première ça ! Jane en stress... Sa sœur avait été étonnée de la voir dans cet état. Cependant, Paul n'avait pas remis son smoking, et n'avait pas apporté de rose rouge. Il avait voulu faire complètement différemment. Il avait opté pour un jean qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses, une chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts et un bouquet de jonquilles. La jeune-femme avait été un peu déçue de le voir habillé de la sorte, même si cela ne changeait rien à son physique de tombeur. Oh non, il était toujours aussi craquant. Le jeune-homme avait remarqué la déception dans le regard de la jeune-fille, mais il fallait qu'il lui montre sa vraie personnalité afin qu'elle sache qui il était vraiment. Elle cru tomber en enfer lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'un fast food banal où le menu se composait uniquement de hamburgers et de frites. Elle blanchit à l'idée de manger ces « choses » et se sentit très mal tout à coup. Paul la rassura, lui disant que c'était le meilleur de toute la région, et qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'elle soit bien servie. Étrangement, elle lui fit confiance et le suivit jusqu'à une table inoccupée. Paul lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Faites moi confiance, Jane. Je ne veux pas vous mentir en vous disant que je peux vous offrir monts et merveilles lors de cette soirée. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on soit ensemble et que l'on s'amuse. » assura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Son cœur se réchauffa et ses entrailles se serrèrent légèrement. Cet homme avait quelque chose de particulier, et elle aimait ce « quelque chose ». Elle décida de passer outre ses préjugés et entama la conversation avec le jeune-homme, tout en n'oubliant pas de bancher son dictaphone.

La soirée fut merveilleuse et pleine de surprises. Elle aimait beaucoup Paul, qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de doux et d' attentionné et non quelqu'un de brutal et excessif comme elle avait cru qu'il était. Il la raccompagna chez elle, ne lui lâchant pas la main depuis la sortie de la voiture jusqu'à la porte du Palais. Alors qu'elle allait se détacher de lui pour franchir le seuil, il resserra son emprise sur sa main et l'attira vers lui. Son corps tout entier se retrouva prisonnier de celui de Paul et il posa aussitôt sa bouche sur la sienne afin de lui faire passer un seul message : « Je te veux, Jane Volturi. »

Les deux princesses se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tanya aussitôt après leur troisième rendez-vous, afin de faire tout de suite la mise au point de la soirée. Elles étaient très excitées de pouvoir enfin n'en choisir qu'un. Ces trois jours avaient été très éprouvants, autant mentalement que physiquement. Elles discutèrent longtemps, comparant leurs notes et leurs avis. L'aube allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez quand elle prirent enfin leur décision. Mais il leur était impossible de dormir ! Il fallait absolument dévoiler la vérité aux garçons. Après s'être refait une beauté et avoir enfilé la plus sexy de leurs nuisettes, elle filèrent en direction des appartements des garçons, lesquels devaient dormir à poings fermés.

« Allez Tanya ! Allons leur montrer à quel point nous sommes déjantées ! » ria-t-elle en sautillant.

« C'est parti ! Bonne chance Jane. Éclates-toi ma puce... » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jane entra dans la chambre de Paul. Il dormait entièrement découvert et nu. Elle se lécha les lèvres en découvrant ce corps si parfait devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers le lit à pas de velours et grimpa directement sur Paul, lequel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Félicitations mon champion... Je t'ai choisi... » Il gémit en sentant le tissu de la nuisette lui chatouiller le corps et en entendant la voix sensuelle de Jane.

« Si tu savais comme je suis content » avoua-t-il.

« Moi aussi... Tu as marqué beaucoup de points durant notre rendez-vous. Tu auras donc droit à beaucoup de récompenses... » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Hummm j'ai hâte. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en demander plus et s'attaqua directement à sa queue, fièrement érigée. Elle la manipula avec attention et affection, d'abord avec ses doigts fins et agiles, puis avec sa bouche. Paul attrapa ses cheveux et les tira légèrement, afin de lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'elle aille plus loin. Ce qu'elle fit. Ses va-et-vient sur sa longueur étaient intenses et il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à jouir si elle ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt. Elle continua et immanquablement, elle reçut tout son sperme dans la bouche, qu'elle avala sans rechigner.

« Putain Jane pour une princesse, je te trouve vraiment dévergondée ! »

« T'as encore rien vu mon grand ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Lèche ma petite chatte maintenant ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'attrapa par la taille pour la déposer directement sur sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha au montant du lit afin de prendre appui. Il explora tous ses plis, un par un, goûtant tous ses sucs jusqu'à plus soif. Son petit bouton de chair était gonflé à l'extrême et ne demandait qu'à être titillé et sucé. Il fit tourbillonner sa langue autour de ce point de désir et le mordit à plusieurs reprises. La cyprine s'écoulait sans cesse et il la buvait allègrement. Il la sentit se raidir alors qu'il enfonça sa langue en elle. Il accéléra alors les mouvements à l'intérieur de son vagin et la fit hurler de plaisir. Elle cria le prénom du jeune-homme alors que son corps était submergé par l'orgasme.

Tout à côté, Tanya avait investi la chambre de Carlisle qui ne dormait pas du tout. Elle l'avait surpris en train de se masturber devant un film porno. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était capable d'une telle chose et en resta momentanément surprise. Elle se reprit vite et lui proposa un coup de main, ce qu'il accepta à condition qu'il puisse lui faire plaisir en même temps. Elle approuva en se mordant délibérément la lèvre inférieure et en ne lâchant pas Carlisle des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, telle une chasseuse vers sa proie. Sans même l'embrasser avant, elle se mit en position du 69, offrant sa petite chatte humide à la bouche de Carlisle. Il s'en délecta aussitôt, enfonçant sa langue au plus profond de l'antre trempée de Tanya. Elle gémit fortement avant de s'emparer du membre de son partenaire et de l'engloutir comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle le suça durement alors qu'il la léchait sur le même rythme. Ils étaient sauvages et affamés, se dévorant l'un l'autre dans une cadence infernale. Leur jouissance vint rapidement, puissante et intense, et leurs cris se mêlèrent et envahirent la chambre. Leurs respirations à peine rétablies, elle se défit de son emprise pour aller l'embrasser et se gouter à travers lui. Elle en gémit de bonheur, et se frotta contre son érection bien présente. Il agrippa ses fesses pour la soulever et l'empaler directement sur lui, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle sentit le gland de Carlisle buter directement contre son point G.

« Oh mon Dieu, Carlisle, encore ! »

C'était tellement intense, qu'elle continua à couiner comme une chatte en chaleur. Il laissa traîner ses ongles sur son dos et lui administra une fessée pour qu'elle bouge sur lui. Elle se laissa faire, et obtempéra, tout en l'embrassant encore plus durement.

Il la sentit se serrer à nouveau et délaissa sa bouche pour s'occuper de ses seins. Il avait envie de les goûter et ne comptait pas les laisser de côté. Tanya ralentit la cadence afin qu'il puisse les prendre en bouche et les sucer avec soin. Leurs pointes se firent dures, traduisant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il lui arracha d'autres couinements alors qu'il aspirait les mamelons dans sa bouche. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et tira dessus alors qu'elle sentit un nouvel orgasme la submerger et la faire dériver vers un nouveau monde plein de surprises et de plaisirs charnels. Carlisle laissa échapper un juron, puis cria son nom alors qu'il se déversait en elle, tout en sentant son corps vriller autour de lui.

Leurs corps se relâchèrent et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa fougueusement, manifestement prêt à recommencer. Elle rit et lui dit :

« Je serais ravie de recommencer mon bel étalon, mais nous avons toute la vie pour ça, alors laisse-moi dormir un peu. » Il rit aussi, la serra dans ses bras, et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Jane se remettait à peine de son premier orgasme que Paul s'attaquait déjà à ses seins et jouait avec son clitoris, de ses doigts agiles. « Ce mec est un sexpert » pensa-t-elle. « Il va avoir ma peau ! » Sa langue tourbillonnait à présent sur ses pointes érigées tandis que ses doigts exploraient son intimité encore trempée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Elle sentit son feu intérieur la consumer et lui faire perdre pied. Elle décida de se reprendre et de le travailler au corps à son tour. Elle tendit le bras et empoigna la verge de son compagnon qui siffla entre ses dents à ce contact. Elle entama des mouvements de va et vient sur sa longueur, jouant avec son gland à l'aide de son pouce. Elle accentua ses mouvements, le lubrifiant avec le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il siffla à nouveau et jura entre ses dents.

« Putain, Jane, je ne vais pas tenir le coup ! Laisse-moi te prendre... »

« Il est temps que tu te décides ! »

Il grogna et la plaqua sur le matelas. Il agrippa ses cheveux d'une seule main, les tenant fermement dans son poing. Elle hurla et lui griffa les épaules en guise de réponse à son audace. De son autre main, il lui écarta les cuisses et se positionna devant son entrée. Il laissa traîner sa bouche et sa langue dans son cou avant de la mordre durement, comme pour marquer son territoire. Elle hurla à nouveau et il en profita pour s'insinuer en elle d'un violent coup de rein. Elle voulut crier à nouveau mais ne le put car Paul avait déjà emprisonné sa bouche avec la sienne et faisait subir à sa langue un marathon endiablé. Il martelait son petit corps mince, butant à chaque fois tout au fond de son antre détrempée. Elle avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille afin qu'il la pénètre encore plus violemment et avait agrippé le montant du lit pour faire face aux mouvements de Paul. Elle n'avait jamais connu une expérience sexuelle telle que celle-ci. C'était inouï, formidable et... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats. Une boule de feu plus grosse que le soleil avait élu domicile dans son ventre et elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt exploser pour garantir un superbe bouquet final. Paul était également au bord de l'explosion et elle sentait sa queue grossir en elle et être emprisonnée dans son antre serrée.

« Paul fais-moi jouir ! » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux cris et deux baisers enflammés.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la satisfaire. Un dernier coup de rein la fit monter monter au septième ciel et hurler de bonheur. Tout son corps se tendit et explosa dans la foulée. Paul se déversa en long jets au fond d'elle, tout en poussant un grondement rauque et sourd. Il s'écroula sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser avant de rouler sur le côté et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, exactement là où il l'avait mordue et s'endormit sans avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

_Vous allez me dire : qu'est devenu ce pauvre Emmett ? Et bien, voici la réponse :_

Le jeune-homme n'en pouvait plus. Les murs de ce Palais n'était vraiment pas bien isolés ! Évidemment, il avait la chambre du milieu, située entre celle de Paul et celle de Carlisle. Il avait donc vite compris que les filles ne l'avaient pas choisi. Et il pourrait presque dire : « heureusement ! »

Pas qu'il ne les trouvaient pas attirantes ! Oh ça non, elles étaient carrément bandantes même, mais après son rendez-vous avec Tanya, il avait croisé une magnifique jeune-fille dans les couloirs du Palais. Il l'avait déjà vue lors de la première soirée, car elle faisait parties des filles qui servaient de cavalières aux candidats les moins audacieux. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux sœurs, et était aussi jolie qu'elles, voire plus ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir après avoir dansé avec elle le premier jour. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans ce couloir, leurs regards s'étaient bloqués, comme fascinés. Elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, sachant que si elle le faisait, il ne ressentirait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans ce fichu Palais, hormis pour rencontrer cette déesse blonde en face de lui. Il comprit aussi que si l'une des sœurs le choisissait, il refuserait, expliquant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un Prince prisonnier du Palais de Volterra. Désormais, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, pour la vie, pour toujours. Rosalie Hale.

Les cris et les grognements avaient augmenté de volume et il se réfugia sous son oreiller pour ne plus les entendre. Ce qui fut peine perdue.

Lorsqu'enfin les bruits cessèrent, il était près de neuf heures du matin. Il sourit alors qu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Rosalie entra, uniquement vêtue d'un magnifique déshabillé blanc et le rejoignit dans son lit.

« Hummm je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, Emmett... Mais, désormais on a toute la vie devant nous. J'ai déposé ma démission sur le bureau du Roi. Je suis libre comme l'air, pour toi. Rien que pour toi. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi... Et je suis sûr que tu seras contente d'apprendre que j'ai une petite vengeance à mener... »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Les sœurs dingo ont partagé leurs ébats et leurs cris avec tout le Palais. Ça a commencé à l'aube et ça a duré jusqu'à maintenant, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil... alors j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup qu'elles ne puissent pas fermer l'œil à leur tour... » dit-il malicieusement.

« Hummm, je devrais pouvoir être beaucoup moins discrète que la nuit passée... »

Les yeux d' Emmett s'embrasèrent et il plongea sur Rosalie, pour la dévorer toute entière.

Tout le Palais fut ainsi informé que non seulement ils firent l'amour toute la journée mais aussi qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément, et ce, pour toujours.


End file.
